Kakashi's Recovery
by CoolKakashi
Summary: ( This is the sequel to Babysitting Kakashi-Sensei!) Its been two weeks since Kakashi was given the medicine to turn back to normal. Will Kakashi ever be the same as before! Join Team 7 as they help Kakashi recover back to his normal self. Rated T for saftey!
1. Coming Home Ch:1

Kakashi is 2 years old.

* * *

**Kakashi POV:**

" Hey! He's waking up!" Someone said in the the distance."Ugh. Where am I?" I thought as I looked around the room. White walls, a white ceiling, and wooden floors. I think this is...a hospital? Probably since there are 3 other beds here." Kakashi?"

Someone, who was probably a nurse, asked. Was that my name? I can't remember, but it sounds familiar." Kakashi!" A lady with a rather... large chest asked me. Her face looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember.

Everything seems so distant. Why?" How come he isn't responding, Granny?" A teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was standing beside the bed along with a boy with raven black hair and a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, asked.

" Don't you remember what I told you three, when Kakashi was finally asleep? He's going to have amnesia so you three will have to teach him how to walk and things like that." The one, who was called Granny, said." Kakashi? I'm Tsunade, and this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They're going to take care of you for awile, okay?"

Tsunade asked. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded my head instead." Do you know what your name is?" She wondered. Truth be told, I didn't know what my name was, so I shook my head no." Your name, is Kakashi, alright. " She said kindly. Again, I nodded my head. They all look familiar too. Like I've always known them.

**Sasuke POV:**

Once Tsunade finished talking to Kakashi, she took me out of the room and talked to me." Sasuke remember, you are in charge of Kakashi and his well being. Your going to have to teach him how to walk, talk, and even go to the restroom again. Are you prepared to do this for Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

" Yes. I will teach Kakashi like a father would teach his son." I replied." Okay then. Once we go back inside, you can take Kakashi back home." She confirmed. "Thank you." I thanked. We then went back inside and found Naruto and Sakura tickling Kakashi causing him to laugh." Naruto. Sakura. Let's get going."

I informed as I picked Kakashi up, noticing that he still had a diaper on him when I put my hand underneath his bottom for support, remembering what Tsunade had told me. We then made our way back to my house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Kakashi's Thoughts Ch:2

**Normal POV:**

While they were all walking to Sasuke's house, Kakashi tugged on Sasuke's uniform to get his attention. Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he asked," What's wrong Kakashi." As if by response, Kakashi's stomach growled." Oh your hungry aren't you? " Sasuke asked as Kakashi nodded his head in response. They all then went to Ichiraku Ramen, which Naruto was happy about, and got some take out. 4 bowls for Naruto, 1 for Sasuke and Sakura each, and three for

Kakashi, in case he was really hungry. Once they were all home, Sasuke sat Kakashi inside his bed/crib, since there was nothing else, while Sakura and Naruto set the table up. They all then ate their dinner. Once Kakashi ate all _three_ bowls, Sasuke took him to his room and sat him up in his bed." Kakashi? Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shook his head no." I'm Sasuke, your...big brother. The one with the pink hair is your auntie, Sakura, and the blonde one

is your uncle, Naruto. We are going to take care of you from now on. Is that okay?" He asked. Kakashi sat silently for a few moments, but then smiled and nodded his head vicariously, while smiling. He then held his hands toward Sasuke," B-Bi bwo-ther?" Kakashi kinda asked. Sasuke then picked him up and tossed him up in the air."_ Thank goodness he trusts me. And who knows. Maybe raising Kakashi will be kinda...fun." _Sasuke thought as he caught Kakashi, who

was laughing his head off, and tossed him back up in the air. After a couple more tosses, Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was tired, so he sat Kakashi inside the bed and went to the kitchen. When Sasuke entered, Sakura was already holding a bottle of milk, a pacifier, and Kakashi's blanket for him." Thank you, Sakura. " Sasuke said." No problem." She answered.

Sasuke then made his way back to Kakashi's room. As he got closer, he heard Kakashi crying. Sasuke then opened the door.

**Kakashi's POV:**

When Sasuke had left, I noticed how quiet and creepy the room felt. I tried to call him but all I heard was someone crying. That someone was me. I tried to get up and walk outside, but I ended up crawling to the middle of the room and just sitting there. Why am I acting just like a toddler? Why is this so confusing?! Why am I still crying?! Why am I asking so many questions?! AAAAAHHHHHH! Right about then, Sasuke came on in. _Sasuke! Sasuke! What's _

_going on with me? _I thought, but all I saw was my arms go out toward Sasuke and heard myself whimper." Hey? What's the matter? Don't like to be alone huh? That's alright, I'll be with you most of the time. Shhhhhh. There there, nothing's gonna hurt you. You're alright. Its okay. Shhhhhhhhhh. You're just tired, that's all. Shhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke said as he picked me up, rubbed my back gently, and swayed side to side. I never knew Sasuke had this in him. He

would be a good father someday. I tried to talk, but all that came out was gurgling noises. Sasuke then cradled me, grabbed the things he put down on the bed, and sat himself down on the rocking chair. He rocked the chair gently and soon enough, I closed my eyes. Seconds later, I felt something being put into my mouth and something else gently wrap around me. It was soft and big, fluffy even. The thing in my mouth felt rubbery and soft, I kinda felt like sucking it.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke holding a baby bottle, full of milk, that was inside my mouth. I also found out that the soft thing that was wrapped comfortably around me was a big, blue blanket. Since it was all I could do, I started to suck the teat of the bottle, allowing the sweet warm milk to go inside my mouth and down my throat. After drinking all of that milk, I feel pretty good, but that only lasted for a few seconds. AH! Why does my stomach hurt so

badly. This pain is almost unbearable! AAHHHHH! S-Sasuke! What's going on?! Why does my stomach hurt so much?! I tried to say, but, just like before, all that came out was screaming and crying. I can feel the tears coming out of my eyes. Sasuke immediately stood up and patted my back._ What are you doing?! That's not going to help! _ I thought. But right after I finished thinking that, I felt air coming up from my throat. I heard aloud burp coming from my

mouth and the unbearable pain disappeared. Moments later, I felt extremely tired. My eyelids are really heavy now and Sasuke is wrapping my blanket around me again. I wish I had something to suck on, it was kinda soothing. Wait a minute, am I sucking my thumb? Well its soothing, like the teat of the bottle so I guess its okay for now." Hey. No sucking your thumb, Kakashi. Here suck on your pacifier instead." Sasuke said as he put an pacifier into my

mouth. This is even better that my thumb! I guess I'm going to have to get used to this lifestyle until I can fully remember everything. Well, at least I don't have to do anything for awhile. Maybe this will be nice. I never really got to live out my childhood. Better get caught up. After all of that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! I wanted to make this chapter really good and I think I did! Thank you all for reading my story! I really hope you like it. Please review for me! Oh! And my next chapter will be about Christmas! I'll try to post it on Christmas Day for you all! Thank you!


	3. Merry Christmas, Kakashi! Ch:3

**Kakashi POV:**

When I woke up, it felt cold and wet on my...uhhh...well...you know where. As I already know, I can't talk so I'm gonna have to cry.*sigh* Oh well, I'll have to get used to screaming and crying for now. After a couple of loud cries, Sakura walked in._"_ What's wrong, Kakashi? Do you need a diaper change?" She asked me in a baby talking voice as I failed to stop crying." Okay then. I know. You feel icky, but don't worry I'll change you." She said as she laid me down on my back

and pulled off my pajama pants. _Oh no! __Sakura is going to see my __crotch! I'd rather have Sasuke or even Naruto change me! At least we're all guys!_ I thought." Stop squirming, Kakashi. You're acting like a ba- oh, that's right you are just a baby. A big baby in this case, huh. Oh, don't cry. Its okay, don't cry Kakashi." Sakura told me as she put a pacifier in my mouth. It actually calmed me down when I started to suck the pacifier. She then opened the diaper and

threw it in the trash. A blast of cold air blew across the area where the diaper covered got even colder for me when she cleaned the diapered area with baby wipes. Once that was over with, she rubbed some baby powder on, and taped on a fresh diaper. The diaper went all the way over half of my stomach. I like the feel of the diaper, nice and snug.I feel comfortable and protected even. She then put my pajamas back on me." There. Feel better? Let's go down

stairs, we have a surprise for you." She said as she picked me up, along with a brown teddy bear that was as big as a pillow." Here hold doggie." She told me as she handed me 'doggie'. That's right, Sasuke bought this for me and I called it doggie. Once Sakura started walking, I laid my head against her shoulder, still sucking my pacifier, so my forehead was touching her neck and I held onto doggie since he was soft and comforting. Truth is, I kinda like being

treated like a baby. Its easier to be a baby than a ninja. All you do is cry, eat, and sleep, unlike a ninja where your life is always at risk. One wrong move, and your dead. Soon enough, we walked into the living room where there was a Christmas tree and presents along with cookies, milk, and decorations. That's right! How could I forget! It's Christmas! Sasuke and Naruto were there too. They all still had on their pajamas on." Hey, big boy! Merry Christmas! Come here."

Sasuke said as Sakura handed me over to Sasuke." Let's open up some presents." He told me. We all then sat down in the living room. Naruto was the first to open a gift. He had gotten an orange sweater with 3 black strippes on the sides, a new pair of ninja shoes, and some kunais and shurikens. Sakura was next. She got a red dress, a new ninja pouch, and a pair of earrings that looked nice with her eyes. Sasuke went after her. He got new ninja gloves, an emergency

first aid kit,and a nice new sword. I was last. I tried to take off the wrapping paper, but it was hard for me to control my body good, so Sasuke sat down on the floor and put me between his legs so I was leaning against his stomach. He then opened up the present for me. I got a onesie that was light brown. It had a big white spot on the front, a hood that had darker brown ears attached, a tail on the back, and on the bottom of the feet were paws. A dog costume

onesie. The next gift was a set of toy cars. My last gift was a wooden train that was really colorful. All of the gifts were nice. Sasuke then picked me up and we all made our way to the kitchen where there was pancakes for all of us. He then sat me down in my high chair and fed me the pancakes. Once we finished breakfast, Naruto took me to my room ,rocked me side to side, sat down in the rocking chair/couch, and cradled me in the chair. He'd probably also be a

good father. Naruto then fed me a bottle of warm milk. The constant swaying of the chair and the warm milk wasn't enough for me to fall asleep." Shhhhh. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my dear Kakashi. Go to sleep, go to slee-ee-ee-ee-eep. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go and have a good dream. " Naruto softly sang to me as he gently rocked the was as if he knew what I was thinking. A couple of seconds later, I fell into a peaceful asleep.

**Sasuke POV:**

While Kakashi took his nap Sakura, Naruto, and I began to talk about him." How long do you think Kakashi will be like this now?" Naruto asked." Probably about one to two weeks. Three the very longest." ,Sakura replied," He's so adorable when he's like this. Always happy and laughing. Just like a little baby. " "I hope he doesn't start to misbehave because then I'm gonna have to punish him." I said." Why do you think that? " Naruto asked." Well every kid begins to

misbehave and then their parent either spankes them or grounds them." I replied. A while later, I heard Kakashi crying in the other room, so I went to go check on him. When I went in I found Kakashi still laying down, trying to kick off his blanket." What's wrong, Kakashi? Don't wanna be in bed anymore?" I said to him as I changed his full diaper. Once that was over with, I put his blanket over him. It looks like there's going to be a big storm tonight. Hope Kakashi doesn't get

scared. The rest of the afternoon went by nice. Sakura made gingerbread men. Naruto played with Kakashi and his new toys to keep him company. And I cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. But why do I have this bad feeling all of a sudden?

**Later that Night**

" WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A-AAAAAHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as thunder and lightning roared. He's been crying for 5 minutes now! I went to Kakashi's room to find an enemy ninja from the Hidden Stone trying to kidnapp Kakashi. I immediately use Chidori, but I didn't kill him. Instead I had Naruto and Sakura, who came in moments later, take him to the

interrogation unit. Who in the world tries to kidnapp someone on Christmas Day! I mean seriously!" Kakashi! Are you alright?" I asked him as I picked him up and held him close, remembering what happened with Kian and that kidnapping." I s-scarewd b-bi bw-bwother. He l-like me-mean wady w-who gae me o-owies. Ahh-hhhaaa!" Kakashi cried. It hurts me to see him like this, all shaken up." C-can I s-sweep wi you b-bi b-bwother?" Kakashi asked." Of

course you can. " I replied as I picked up a couple of things I would need and then picking up Kakashi. I then made my way to the kitchen to make a warm bottle of milk, so Kakashi will fall asleep easier. After I made it back to my room, I sat down in my rocking chair( the ones that look couch-like sorta) and cradled him so his feet were over the armrest and his head was cradled against my chest. I then put the bottle inside his mouth, and he immediately started to

drink the warm milk inside of it. Once he was done, I quickly burped him so he wouldn't start to cry again, put his pacifier into his mouth, put his blanket on him, and gently rocked him side to side while I soothingly rubbed his back. In a matter of minutes, Kakashi fell asleep, clinging onto Doggie and me. I then laid Kakashi's waist and legs on the bed, and his chest and headhead on my chest. His fluffy silver hair, tickling my neck. He smelled like baby powder and

warm milk. I like that smell, its soothing and relaxing. As I ran my hand through his hair I fell asleep, Kakashi also asleep sucking on his pacifier, with one arm holding Doggie and the other gently oI my chest and shoulder." Merry Christmas, Kakashi. My big baby boy." I whispered to him softly as he snuggled closer to me.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you like it! I wanted it to be mostly about Sasuke and Kakashi. REMEMBER!** MY STORIES ARE NOT YAOI! **My stories will mostly be parental. Please review! And I know, Team 7 isn't acting like themselves, but everyone acts different toward loved ones and that's the way Team 7 feels toward Kakashi. Like an older brother or a father.


	4. Dada, Mama, Baba! Ch:4

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke awoke due to a loud crash of thunder. It was still pouring outside, so the storm will probably continue throughout the week, the very least. Sasuke noticed that Kakashi head wasn't on top of him." Kakashi? Kakashi?!" He called. Suddenly, a loud cry came from under a pile a clothes. They were Kakashi's clothes. Sasuke removed the shirt that covered the moving

thing and found a small child, no older than a year. The baby had spikey silver hair, his eyes were closed, but the left eye had a vertical scar over it, and light colored skin. There's no doubt about it, the baby was Kakashi.

_**Flashback:**_

"Remember Sasuke, Kakashi will turn into a baby again. But he will age a couple years every week or so, until he's back to normal. I want you, Naruto, and Sakura to look after him for about

two months. Teach him how to walk, talk, fight, and things like that. Be careful though, enemy ninja may come and try to kidnapp Kakashi or even kill him while he's recovering." Tsunade said.

**_End of Flashback _**

" I'm glad I kept all of the baby things. Including the diapers and crib. There, there. Its okay, Kakashi. Shhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke soothed as he picked up the small baby Kakashi and put a diaper that actually fit him. He then woke up Naruto and Sakura to help him take all the adult sized baby furniture and replace it with normal baby furniture and things." WWWAAAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed." Shhhhhh. It's okay Kakashi. There, there. Shhhh." Sasuke

said as he finished dressing Kakashi in a navy blue onesie that had said " I heart my big brother". After, Sasuke took Kakashi to the kitchen, sat him down in his high chair, and fed him some applesauce and a mushed up banana since he no longer had any teeth." Hey Sasuke. Hi Kakashi." Sakura said as she made some eggs for the boys and herself. " Sup Sasuke. Hello little one." Naruto followed." Hey you guys." Sasuke replied as he took Kakashi out of his high

chair and then laid him inside his playpen." It's still pouring out there, huh." Naruto asked." Yup, at this rate it will keep raining for weeks." ,Sakura replied," Here's breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice." She said as she served everyone a plate full. After Sasuke finished, he saw Kakashi laying on his back, biting the ear of a teddy bear that he had, while looking strait at him." Mm-AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH! W-WWWAAAAHHHHH!" Kakashi

cried." What's wrong? * _sniff sniff* _WHOA! That's what's wrong. Okay. Its okay." Sasuke said as he went to Kakashi's nursery and laid him down on the changing table. He then quickly changed Kakashi's diaper and got rid of the full one." Hehehe! Dada?" Kakashi said as he pointed towards Sasuke. " Dada? Oh no. I'm Sasuke ,Kakashi. Sas-uke." He said as he cradled him in one arm and pointed to himself." ...DADA! HAHAHA!" Kakashi confirmed." Oh...alright."

Sasuke replied as he put Kakashi's head on his shoulder so he could gently rub his back easily." Hey Naruto! Go to the store and buy some baby formula and some jars of baby food." Sasuke said as he walked into the living room." Aw! Come on! Its pouring outside! Why can't you go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled I have to watch Kakashi, baka!" Sasuke yelled back. They both then bagan to argue with each other." BABA!" Kakashi yelled as he held out his arms toward

Naruto." Huh? Baba? What does that mean?" Naruto asked." I think it means brother." Sasuke replied as he handed Kakashi over to Naruto." Hahaha! Baba! Baba!" Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto's nose." Hey!" Naruto said." Hahaha!" Kakashi replied." I think he thinks you're his older brother." Sasuke said." Oh, well that's not too bad. *sigh* I'll be back with the stuff in a bit." Naruto replied as he handed Kakashi back to Sasuke." Thanks" Sasuke said as Naruto walked

out the door. As Sasuke sat down on the couch, Sakura came in, " Hey Sasuke. Hi Kakashi. Who's a handsome baby boy?! What a cutie pie!" Sakura cooed as she took Kakashi, tossed him up in the air and caught him a couple of times and then sat in the couch chair." Mama?" Kakashi asked as he pointed to Sakura." Mama?! I'm not your mama Kakashi. I'm Sakura" She stated." ...MAMA! HAHAHA!" Kakashi confirmed." Oh. Fine. I'm your mama." Sakura replied.

* * *

*sigh* I might have to go to Arizona tomorrow so I might not post a new chapter soon. Can you guys give me ideas to put in my story? I will give you the credit for giving me the idea. Stuff like something happens to Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto. I need some advice please. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I first thought everyone would hate it, but you guys like it, so thank you all so much!


	5. At the Park Ch:5

**Kakashi** is now 3 years old. He can slightly talk, he can walk, eat solid foods, and read some basic words.

* * *

**Kakashi POV:**

_**Dream:**_

"Hey, son!" Someone said. This house seems familiar, but its not Daddy's house. There are wooden floors, stairs, a screen door, and a kitchen in front of me. Someone's coming. The man has silver hair like mine, brown eyes, tan skin, and a jonin vest on. He picked me up by my

underarms, put one arm under me, the other on my back, and he put me up against his chest.(If you can't get a good picture of them, go to **Google Images: Sakumo Photo INK361.** It is the one that says 4 days ago on the bottom, with Sakumo and Kaklashi )" Who are you?" I shyly ask." What do you mean _who am I_? I'm your dad silly. Sakumo Hatake, father of Kakashi Hatake." The man replied." Where's my mom and my big brother?" I ask as he walked around

the open area that we were in. " Your mom died, Kakashi. She died giving birth to you. And you don't have a big brother. Its just you and me, Kiddo. But its okay, I won't leave you." He stated.

_**End of Dream:**_

Ugh. What just happened? "DADDY!" I screamed. Seconds later, daddy came in and picked me up." What's the matter, Kakashi? You okay." Daddy asked. That's when I told him all about my

dream." The ma say he my daddy an tha I no have mommy or bi bwother." I told him." I'm your godfather, mommy's your godmother, and Naruto is your daddy's adopted son. So he's your brother. We're going to take care of you while your daddy goes on a long mission." Sasuke replied. Daddy then took me to the kitchen where mommy was serving the plates and big brother was helping her." Hey, Kakashi. How about we go to the park after breakfast. " Mommy

said." Okay! " I replied. Once I finished Daddy helped me get ready to go to the park. He gave me a bubble bath and dressed me in a pair of dark green pants and a navy blue shirt, along

with my mask and ninja shoes. I don't know why Daddy makes me wear my mask, but I don't mind since he told me that I don't have to wear it in the house. Once everyone was ready, we all

made our way to the park. When we got there, a boy about my age came up to me." Hey! I'm Ryuu. What's your name?" Ryuu asked." I'm Kakashi." I said." Do you want to be friends, Kakashi?!" He asked happily." Um...okay!" I replied. We both then played tag and hide-n-go seek. Ryuu also introduced me to the rest of his friends." Ryuu! It time to go!" Someone called."

Aww! Oh well. I have to go Kakashi. Bye!" Ryuu said." Goodbye, Ryuu. " I replied ask I waved. I then went to go and walk through the park and found myself in front of the swing sets. I decided to sit on the lonely swing and watch the other kids run and play. There weren't a lot of

kids in the park though. Only 5 other kids. Three boys and two girls. The boys were playing ninja and the girls were playing dolls. I decided to go and ask the older looking boys if I could play with them. They all looked like they were about 6, but they look nice. I get off my swing and shyly walk to them. They're both allot bigger than me but I still ask," Umm...ca I pway wi

you too?"." No way! You're too little to play. Besides you'll probably get hurt playing with us big kids." The boy with light brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail." Yeah! You're still just a little baby! You won't be able to keep up!" Another boy who had purple eyes screamed." Get

lost already! We said no! You can't play with us! You'll never be a good ninja!" The tallest boy yelled as he shoved me to the ground." Mmm. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WWAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! W-WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I cried." Aww. The poor little baby is crying.

Boo hoo!"" Wah! Wah! I'm a little baby!"" Does the wittle baby need his mommy and daddy?!" The boys teased." HEY! Leave him alone!" One of the girls yelled as they both ran to Kakashi." Yeah! You should know better than to pick on a little kid, Osamu!" Said the other. The five of them broke into a fight. Kakashi, who was still weeping, ran back to the swings. He, once again,

sat on the lonely swing and watched as the older kids looked around for Kakashi. Afraid the boys would make fun of him again, Kakashi ran away from the park.

**Sasuke POV:**

Once Kakashi started playing with his new friend, we all decided to go and sit down on the other side of the children's playground." Kakashi! We're going to go sit over there okay! Call us if you need us!" I yelled to Kakashi." Okay Daddy!" He replied. Its been fifteen minutes since

then, so I decided to go check on him since I saw his new friends all leave a while ago. I make my way to the other side of the playground only to find 5 kids fighting each other a d no

Kakashi." Hey! You 5! Come here!" I told them as the all came to me." Have you seen a two year old boy? He has spiky silver hair and is wearing dark green pants with a navy blue shirt." I asked them." Uh...nope! Never seen him mister!" Osamu said. " Liar! The little boy asked them

if he could play ninja with them, but they said no. They told him that he was a little baby, he'd get hurt and cry, and that he wouldn't be able to keep up. Then Osamu told him to leave and

that he would never be a good ninja. That's when he decided to shove the kid and that made him cry. The boys then started to make fun of him for crying. They said really mean stuff to him that made him cry even more! Then Keiko and I came to make them stop being mean to the

kid. Thats when we started to fight. I first heard him crying but then it sounded like he left. Lokks like he's not here anymore. Why?" The young girl explained." I'm taking care of him right now." I explained as a stared at the three boys who made Kakashi cry." What are you going to

do now, mister?" Keiko asked." First I'm going to tell your parents what you all did to him. Then I'm going to go look for him." I told them all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't post sooner! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! I love it when you guys review! It makes me write faster. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. The Unexpected BabySitter Ch:6

**Before you read!** Kakashi does not have a Sharingan. He got his Sharingan when he was like 12ish. He has blue eyes and his mask is down because he doesn't like to wear it too long. Thank you GarraTheFithKazekage for helping me and reviewing! Your amazing!

* * *

**Kakashi POV:**

_'Run' _

_'Don't go back'_

_'Run until you can't anymore'_

_'Keep going' _

_'Run before they find you'_

_'Run'_

That's all I could think as I ran. I don't even know where I'm going. People keep staring at me and I dont like it. I ended up falling into a puddle of mud because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I took off my mask and I kept going, but I can't run much longer. I decide to

stop. Great, now I'm lost. I've never been to this part of town. I'm scared. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm lost. I want Mommy, Daddy, and Naru. "WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried as I sat down, my diaper already full and cold." What's wrong little one?" Someone asks. I turn around.

**Sasuke POV:**

' Where could he have gone?! He's only three! Besides he's really small for a three year old. He's always mistaken for a one year old. Everyone still thinks he still has to wear diapers during the day, but he doesn't. Only during the night, but that's normal.' I thought as I ran over

roof tops looking down toward the busy street full of people. It was already 4:00pm. Kakashi was probably hungry, scared, and he really needs to take his nap or he'll be cranky. I hope he's alright. The last time he was left alone, he didn't stop crying. And he was with Tsunade. She wanted

to see if he would calm down, but he cried for an hour until I walked in and carried him around for a couple minutes. He fell asleep so quick that day. Hours pass by and Naruto, Sakura, nor I could find him. So we asked everyone we knew.

**Kakashi POV:**

I turn around. A man, with a scar over his nose, tan skin, and his hair pulled into a high ponytail looked down at me and gently picked me up." Hey little guy. Are you lost?" The man asks. I slowly nod my head as he tried to calm me down by rubbing my back. The man then started walking toward the biggest building that was red." *_knock knock knock*_" Come in."

**Iruka POV:**

' _Isnt this kid Kakashi? I remember the other teachers saying that Kakashi was turned into a toddler. But this kid doesn't have the sharingan though. Oh well.' _I thought as I made my way to the hokage's tower." WAAAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! WAAAAHHHHHHH! "

Kakashi cried. Man this kid can cry." Shhhhh. Now now. I won't hurt you. Shhhh." I whispered in the kid's ear as I soothingly rubbed his back. The kid looks like he got in a fight or something because he's full of mud. I knock on the door that lead to the hokages office." Come in." Said Lady Hokage. I opened the door and respectably greet her." Hello Iruka. What are you doing with Kakashi?" She asked.

" So this is Kakashi!" I replied as I looked at the kid." Yes, Kakashi was ambushed by an enemy ninja and he was injected with a syrum that made him into a child. Ask Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for the rest of the story. Back to my original question. " She explained." Oh! I found him crying in the street when I was on my way to my home." I said." Iruka. Can you watch Kakashi for a bit?

I'll tell Sasuke that Kakashi is safe with you when he comes. You can leave now." Tsunade said allowing no room for argument."Yes Lady Hokage." I replied as I made my way out the door. I then decided to go to a toddler store to buy 2 outfits for Kakashi, a pair of pajamas, and some pull ups. I picked out a green shirt with the leaf symbol on it along with some navy blue soft

sweat pants and a black long sleeve with a cute lion on the front with some green pants like the one he had on. For the pajamas, I picked out a white onesie that had a cute koala bear on it. The diapers were harder though. The clerk had to help me find the right size for Kakashi. Once I made it back home I first gave Kakashi a bath to get rid of the mud in his hair. I then put him a new diaper and pair of clothes." R-Ruka? Why you nie to me?" Kakashi asked shyly as I picked him up.

" Cause I'm your friend, Kakashi." I answered." My f-fwiend. Waaahhh! Aaahhh!" Kakashi cried though I think he was crying because he was happy." Shhhh. There's nothing to cry about, Kakashi. How about we eat dinner?" I kindly ask him." O-okay." He hiccupped. I then cradled him in one arm and started to make some miso soup with eggplant, some steamed vegetables,

and some steamed salmon. By the time everything was ready Kakashi was napping in my arm, but he soon opened his eyes once I told him dinner was ready. He ate everything that I served him." Did you eat anything today Kakashi?" I ask him." Bekfast." He answered. So he didn't eat

lunch. He probably got lost around fourish. Poor kid, he probably hasn't eaten for six hours since its around five.

**Kakashi POV:**

Dinner was great! But after dinner, I was exhausted from the day. I think Iruka noticed because he warmed up some milk and put it in a baby bottle that he bought." Okay, time for you to sleep, Kakashi. " Iruka said as he cradled me in one arm and put the bottle in my mouth. The

milk thick and creamy, it tasted really good. Iruka gently rocked me side to side. Before I realized it I was fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter up in a couple days! Hope you liked it!


	7. Big Brother, Ruka! Ch:7

**Iruka POV:**

Finally, Kakashi fell asleep. At least Sasuke is coming to pick the kid up in a bit. He's really cute now that he's a baby. Well I think I should lay him down on my bed. I was about to leave until I heard Kakashi whimper," Bi bwother Ruka. Mmm-".

Knowing he was about to cry again I quickly picked him up and rubbed his back." No no no. Shhhhhh. Okay. Its okay. Dont cry. Don't cry, Kakashi. Shhhh. " I soothed as I made my way to the living room to sit down. By the time I sat down Kakashi was happily sucking on the pacifier I bought him.

" Ruka? I wanna pway." Kakashi said as I put him down on the floor. I went to my closet and got out some old toys that I had when I was a kid. Kakashi played with some old blocks and stuffed animals for a bit until he got tired." Okay. Let's get you ready for bed, Kakashi." I said as I took him to go take another bath. I sat him down in the tub and thoroughly washed the mop of silver hair on his head.

Once I finished giving him a bath, I wrapped him in a towel and dried him up. I then put a fresh diaper on him, dressed him in the white koala bear onesie that I bought him, wrapped him in a soft baby blanket that I bought, and put his pacifier in his mouth again. Kakashi was finally ready to go to bed, so I pick him up,warmed up a bottle of milk for him, took the pacifier out of his mouth, and replaced it with the teat of the bottle.

Almost immediately, Kakashi started to suck out the warm liquid, looking sleepier and sleepier after each gulp. After he was done, I put the pacifier back in his mouth and gently rocked him side to side until he fell asleep.

Since I myself was pretty tired from everything that happened, I decided to lay down on the couch and put the sleeping baby on top of me so if he woke up he just might go back to sleep easily. It was only 8:00pm, but I dont think he had a nap like most kids his age do. Half an hour passed by and there was a knock on my door. I slowly got up, careful not to wake up the sleeping baby, and quietly opened the door.

" Hey Iruka-sensei. Lady Hokage told me you were taking care of Kakashi until we could come for him." Sasuke said, Naruto and Sakura right behind him." Is that him?" Sakura asked." Yup. Kakashi fell asleep not that long ago." I replied as I leaned a certain way so they could see Kakashi's face.

" Oh! He's so cute!" Sakura whispered as Naruto smiled and Sasuke just smirked." Oh. Please come in, come in." I said as they all walked inside." Hey Iruka? Do you mind if we take Kakashi back home tomorrow morning? It's freezing cold outside and I don't want Kakashi to get sick or even too cold while we walk back home. At least here, he'll be nice and warm for the night.

And it seems like he likes you, seeing that he's not crying screaming. So...can you catch him for the night? " Sasuke explained. " Hmmm. Yeah, okay. I'll watch over Kakashi for the night until you come back for him." I replied." Thank you." Sasuke said as we all said our goodbyes and they then left. I'm so exhausted from all of the craziness that happened today, so I guess I'll go to sleep.

I laid Kakashi down on my bed and got myself ready to go to sleep. I then carefully laid down beside the sleeping toddler, wrapped one of my arms around him, and rested my hand on top of my stomach. Kakashi suddenly snuggled deeper into my side which caused my me to laugh.

I have to admit it. Kakashi is adorable like this. Always happy and curious, just like a normal toddler should be. After a couple of minutes, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! I feel terrible for making you all wait so long! To make it up to you tell me if you have any requests for something that you want to happen! I'll pick the best one and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Please review! I love it when you do! Next chapter will be up either this week o next week the latest. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	8. A New Day Ch:8

**Kakashi's POV:**

Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have on a diaper that's full of your own pee and poop! Its disgusting! Its soggy and cold! On top of that, you can't take it off or tell anyone what's wrong! Ugh! Anyways, back to the story. When I woke up, I already had a full diaper, so I did what any normal 3 year old would do.

I cried. Seconds later, Iruka woke up. As if he already knew, he quickly changed my diaper. But then he did something no one had ever done to me. Since I had nothing but my fresh diaper on, Iruka blew a raspberry on my stomach.

Since I was only 3, and pretty ticklish, I ended up laughing my head off. He then picked me up and tossed me in the air multiple times, which made me laugh even more. We then went to the kitchen and Iruka made some eggs with cut up potatoes. Since Iruka didn't have a high chair he sat me on his lap and fed me my food.

" Let's get you dressed now Mr." Iruka said as he picked me up, put the plates in the sink, and carried me to his room. He then dressed me in a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a green shirt that had the leaf symbol on it." There. Kakashi do you want to tell me why you were alone on the street, crying yesterday. " Iruka kindly asked me as he scooped me up and laid on the bed."

Daddy, Mommy, and Big Bwother took me to the park and I went to go pway wih a boy who was my fwiend but then he left and then I asked if I could pay with some oter boys but they where mean to me and they

said I would newer be a goo ninja and that I wa too smwall to play ninja with them and then they pushed me but some girls came to hewp me and they swated to fight a-and I-I was s-scwared s-s-so I-I wa-wan aw-away b-but then I-I g-ot lost a-nd I-I wanted M-Mommy and D-Daddy and B-Big Bw-Bwother!

Mmm- AAAAAHHHHH! WWAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!AA-AAAAHHHHH!" I cried. " No no. Its okay, it's okay, . Don't cry, you're going to be a great ninja. I promise. Shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay. Shhhhhhhhhh. " Iruka soothed as he cradled me in his arms, holding me close to his chest.

It took awile, but eventually I calmed down, enjoying Iruka's comfort. He made me feel safe and welcomed. Due to all of the crying, I fel into a peaceful sleep.

**Iruka's POV:**

Seems like the baby finally fell asleep. How could a bunch of kids be so mean to him? I slowly got up, grabbed Kakashi's pacifier, and put it in his mouth. I then wrapped his blue blanket around him and laid down on my side with Kakashi laying right next to me. I also decided to take a nap since I had no classes today.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing." Hey Sasuke." I greeted with Kakashi, who was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, curled up in my arms. "Hey Iruka. I'm here for Kakashi." Sasuke said." Daddy!" Kakashi said as I passed him to Sasuke.

" Hey 'Kashi'. You ready to go home?" Sasuke asked." Can I say goobye to bi bwother Ruka first?" Kakashi asked pointing to me." Sure." Sasuke replied as he handed Kakashi back to me. I aka she immediately wrapped his small arms around my neck." Ruka?" The small jonin asked." What's wrong, Kakashi?"

" Thank you. I love you big bwother. Pwomise to come see me?" He asked." I promise. I'll come and see you." I assured. After giving Sasuke Kakashi's new outfits and stuff, they left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I may end the story soon because I have a great idea for a new Kakashi fanfic that I want to write, but I will finish this stroy first! Next chapter out soon! Bye!


	9. Training Gone Wrong Ch:9

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up around 6:00AM. A week passed by since the 'playground incident' happened. Like every morning, I go and check on Kakashi. When I opened the door I was surprised to find a 13 year old Kakashi sleeping in the bed. Kakashi then started to wake up when I gently shook his shoulders.

" Kakashi? Kakashi. Wake up. Come on, get up." I said." Ugh. Who are you?!" Kakashi asked me as he stood up in a defensive stance." Calm down. Lord third asked me to watch over you for a week or so. He told me to tell you that you are to stay with me and my team until further notice. You will go on missions with us as well.

You are under my surveillance and protection." I told him, mentality thanking myself for thinking of that earlier." Oh. But you still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Kakashi questioned. " I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." I confirmed." Uh! U-Uchiha?" Kakashi stuttered. Kakashi then put his head down in despair.

" Sasuke? D-did you know...Obito Uchiha?" Kakashi mumbled." Yeah kinda. He always helped the elderly. Why?" I asked him.

" No reason." He said in a low voice." Here. Put these on. We'll go to the store so you can get some clothes that might fit you better after breakfast. Come to the dining room when you're ready." I informed him. I then made my way to the kitchen and made some oatmeal with toast and butter. Sakura then came in, Naruto came a couple minutes later.

" Hey, you guys. Kakashi's 13 years old now. He thinks that we have to take care of him. Lord Thirds order." I told them." Oh, alright." Sakura said." Okay then." Naruto followed. Kakashi then walked in with black ninja pants and a navy blue shirt that was simaller to the shirt he wore when he was about this age. We all then sat down and ate breakfast. We then went to the clothing shop and Kakashi picked out some black and navy blue pants with some black and dark blue shirts. Kinda dark if you ask me.

We all then went back home." Sasuke! I'm going out to train. Be back later." Kakashi informed." I'm coming with you." I replied." No! You'll end up holding me back. I'm probably able to beat all of you, anyways." Kakashi said, saying the last line to himself." Is that a challenge?!" Naruto questioned clearly hearing Kakashi's statement.

" I don't know. Is it?" Kakashi shot back." Fine. Let's go out to the training field and find out who's better." Sakura said." Let's gret this over with then. If you guys win I'll stay without any problems, but if I win I get to go anywhere I want, anytime, without you guys with me." Kakashi said. We all then went to Field 3 and the match began. Kakashi and Sakura went first." Cha!" Sakura yelled as she hit the ground.

At first, Kakashi started to chuckle, but then the ground beneath him cracked and broke causing his foot to get caught between two big rocks." Oh no! My foots lodged between these annoying rocks!

I gotta get out and quick!" Kakashi thought. Sakura was running at full speed fisting her hand up and getting ready for the final blow, but Kakashi closed his eyes knowing what was coming. Nothing happened, so he opened his eyes to find Sakura's fist an inch away from his face." Got ya." Sakura said with a smile." Hn. Whatever. But I know i can beat you, Naruto." Kakashi complained." Oh yeah?! Let's find out then!" Naruto replied.

Match #2...begin!" Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 2 clones of Naruto appeared. One fled into the woods while the other stayed with the real Naruto. The Naruto's then made a rasengan and tried to hit Kakashi but failed." Ha! That's all you have! Pathetic! " Kakashi yelled as he jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed that Naruto had orange around his eyes and his eyes looked like toad eyes." Chidori! " Kakashi yelled as he tried to hit Naruto, but also failing. By the time Kakashi figured out where he was, Naruto already had a kunai threatening to slice Kakashi's throat." I win!" Naruto said cheerfully. " Alright then. Now it's my turn." I said as I got up from the boulder I was sitting on and stretched out my body.

" Fine then! But this time, I won't hold back!" Kakashi said angrily." Ready?! Begin!" Almost immediately, Kakashi sprinted up to me, a kunai in his hand, wanting to land a descent blow. We clashed, both trying to find an opening, but unable to. We both didn't use our Sharingan right away, but as soon as I put a bit of space between us, Kakashi lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

He then threw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing a smoke screen to appear. I guess I should activate my Sharingan right about now. But before I could turn, I felt the sting of Kakashi's Chidori go through my left shoulder. But how?! I couldnt detect him nearby?!

Good thing I'm a shadow clone. That would've left me with a nasty scar. I knew he would try something like that so I sent my clone to play bait. Now's my chance. I shoot my Fire Style at him and I got his left arm." AHHHH!" Kakashi screamed in pain. Uh oh. I might have overdone it a little bit." AHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi cried, tears coming down his face.

" Kakashi!" Me, Sakura, and Naruto all screamed as we ran to him, who was now crying curled up on the floor." We better take him home." Sakura said, examining the burn marks. They weren't to to bad but they weren't very pretty.

I picked up Kakashi, who was curled up in my arms, sobbing, and we made our way back home. As we went inside, I layed Kakashi on the couchcouch, so Sakura could heal the burn marks on his arm." Well, its not serious, but it'll take a day or two before it's fully healed."

Sakura said as she finished up healing the burn." T-thank you, S-Sakura." Kakashi said between hiccups." I'll go get started on dinner." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen." How about we go and clean you up a bit." I asked him." Okay." He said as we walked to the bathroom. I soked up a towel, ringed it out, and wiped off the dirt on Kakashi's face.

" Hey Kakashi? Listen to me. I'm really sorry for this. I didn't want to hurt you , but I did. So, I'm sorry." I said as I wiped his hands clean." It's okay. I should have been more careful. I underestimated your strength, Sakura and Naruto too.

I just need to train harder." He replied." Oh no. No more training until I say so." I told him." But-" " No buts. I'm your guardian right now and I say no." I said as if I was his father. Kakashi just made a pout and folded his arms." Oh come on. Cheer up.

You know we're going on a mission tomorrow night. An easy C rank. All we have to do is escort and protect a wealthy family, from The Hidden Rain Village, back over here ." I informed. I then rubbed some ointment over the burn to prevent an infection from happening." There. It should be healed by tomorrow. " I said. " Thanks Sasuke." Kakashi replied as he jumped off the counter in which he was sitting on.

We then went to the living room and played Shogi until dinner was ready. They then ate dinner, we talked about the mission and each other as we ate. It was nice, to sit down and eat like a happy family. After dinner, I made Kakashi get ready for bed.

He came back out with a loose long sleeve shirt that was white and some plad pajama pants that were dark blue and dark green. His silver hair was dripping wet from the shower he just took." Let me dry and comb your hair, Kakashi." I said.

We then went to the bathroom and I started to dry his messy hair. I then grabbed his brush and started to tame the wild silver locks. By the time I finished, Kakashi was clean, dry and ready for bed. I then rubbed on some more ointment on his burned skin and I wrapped it in some bandages over it." Okay all done." I said as I taped on the bandage.

We then went to the living room to find Naruto and Sakura both in their pajamas with 2 bowls of popcorn. And a movie ready to play. Kakashi sat in the middle of the couch with me and Sakura on both sides of him.

Naruto was sitting on the rocking chair/couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Once we were all comfortable, Sakura started the movie. It was about a princess who fought for her kingdom against an evil king. A little bit before the movie had ended, Kakashi layed his head on my lap.

It was a long day for the kid, so I paused the movie and had asked Sakura if she could bring Kakashi's blue blanket over here, so we could lay it on top of him. She did nd we did. Sakura ended up laying Kakashi's feet on her lap and continuing the movie. I ended up running my hand through his soft silver hair. Sakura stared to stroke his leg soothingly as well.

Once the movie ended, I carried Kakashi to his room and laid him down on his, now normal, bed. The pillow sheets were plain white, as were the bed sheets, and his blankets were blue. Once he was put to bed, I went to my own room and fell into a peaceful sleep soon afterwards.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it! Please review! Next chapter up soon-ish! I have tons of things to do.


	10. Back To Normal Ch:10

**Kakashi's POV:**

The next night, we set out to the Hidden Rain Village. It was pretty cold out, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura bought me some warmer clothes. We're about a day away from the village, and when we meet up with the family we'll set back to the Leaf.

" Kakashi! Watch out!" Naruto yelled as I barely missed the tree branch that I was about to crash into." Are you alright, Kakashi?" Sakura asked." Yeah. I'm fine." I assured her. Time passed and we took a break to catch our breath." Here. Let's eat something before we continue." Sasuke said as he held out three rice balls for us.

After we all finished, we continued on our journey to The Village Hidden in the Rain. We made it their before dawn, so we rented a hotel room for the night and we went to go eat some nice warm soup since it was pretty cold out.

Now I get why they call it The Hidden Rain Village, but I didn't expect this much rain to fall. When we returned to the hotel, it was already dark out, so we decided to get some sleep. Once I fell asleep, I had a weird dream. There was this girl and I who were fighting a group of ninja. As I went to kill another ninja with my Chidori, the girl got in front of the ninja, so I hit her instead.

The look on her face. It was torture to see her like that." K-Kakashi" Was all she said as she fell to the ground and died. I couldn't help but remember her. Her name was Rin Nohara. She was a member of my team.

As was Obito Uchiha. Who died to save my life and gave me his Sharingan. Minato-Sensei is our team captian, but because of me, their both dead." K-Kakashi? Kakashi? Kakashi!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

" Kakashi?!" I whispered to the restless boy." AAAHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as he sat up. He looked terrified. When he quickly spotted me he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head ontop of my shoulder.

He cried for about 10 minutes uncontrollably. I just rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his ear." Shhhh. Kakashi. It's okay it's okay. Your safe with me. Shhhhhh. Go back to sleep, 'Kashi'. Sleep. Shhhhhhhhhh." I whispered gently. Kakashi soon fell back to sleep in my arms, so I laid him back down and I put his teddy bear," Doggie" right beside him.

He never cried when he had Doggie as a baby, maybe it still works. Right after I put Doggie beside him, Kakashi grabbed the teddy bear and curled up around it. It was kind of adorable, even though he's thirteen years old. I'll take it away before he wakes up just to be safe.

_4 Hours Later_

I've already taken 'Doggie' away from the sleeping teenager,and so I packed up all of our things and waited for everyone to get ready. Once we were all ready, we made our way to the mansion that was where the family was waiting." Good morning. We are the leaf ninja who are here to escort you to The Leaf Village."Sasuke informed.

" Good day young lads. Shall we begin our journey. " The man said. We then started to make our way back home. As we walked, a rather large group of rogue ninja ambushed us. They were no ordinary ninja.

They had special abilities such as being able to turn into mist, being made out of water, and a lot of other pretty cool things. All of the ninjas looked like S ranked ninja in the bingo book. The ninjas I was fighting where extremely difficult to beat." AAAAAHHHHHHHH! SASUKE! SAKURA! NARUTO! HELP ME!" Kakashi screamed as 6 ninja surrounded him and tied him up.

" Retreat! We have their youngest! " A ninja yelled as they all fled from my sight, with Kakashi taken hostage." No! Come back here you cowards!" Naruto yelled." Sakura, you stay with the caravan and escort them back to the Leaf. Me and Naruto will go get Kakashi back and we'll catch up with you later." I told her.

" Alright, be safe." She said as she continued on with the mission." Let's go Naruto." " Alright!" He said as we went to rescue Kakashi.

**Kakashi's POV:**

The group had tied a blindfold around my eyes, chains on my ankles and wrists, and a bandanna over my mouth. We were somewhere in the forest, heading north I think. We continued to run until the guy, that was carrying me, stopped." Hey boss. Why did we take the kid?" The guy asked.

" Well this kid can be the older guys brother or son or something. If we take him, they're bound to come and find us to take this squirt back. So when they do find us we'll exchange this kid for the family." A man who sounded like he was right in front of me said. I then felt my wrists being chained to the wall so I was dangleing 3 feet above the ground.

I tried to break free, but it was no use. There then was a sharp stinging sensation on my left cheek along with a loud '_smack'_ noise." I hope you won't die so easily. How about we have some fun until your Daddy shows up to save you kid." A man with a loud voice said." How do you feel about needles?" He asked.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Its been 2 days since Kakashi was captured and we still can't find him. The ninja must've put a seal over their hideout. Me and Naruto have been searching and searching forever. We know that its somewhere in the forest, but this forest is 19 acres wide." Hey Sasuke! Look over there! " Naruto yelled as he pointed towards a metal door with a seal on it.

We easily break it open to find the ninja who attacked us and Kakashi chained up against the wall with blood all over him. I would have tried to kill the enemies, but Naruto beat me to it, so I took Kakashi down and ran away while Naruto finished off the rest of them. Kakashi though, was unconscious and had many ugly bruises on his body.

Sakura should have been in the Leaf Village, so I made my way back home and took Kakashi to the hospital. He was asleep for a week and a half, but when he woke up he was back to his normal age." Kakashi-Sensei! How do you feel? How old are you?" Sakura questioned.

" Ugh. My head. What happened? " Kakashi said as he sat up." Kakashi-sensei, how old are you?" " 32." " What's the last thing that you remember? " " I was kidnapped by enemy ninja." " Hmm. And do you remember anything else?" " No. I can't remember anything else before that. Why?" " No reason." Sakura said." Sasuke can I talk to you in private?"

Kakashi asked." Sure." I replied as Sakura went to go check on Naruto, who was in another room since he exhausted his chakra." Sasuke, the truth is. I do remember what happened. Everything. I just didn't want to tell Sakura or Naruto yet.

" Kakashi said as Sasuke walked over next to Kakashi's hospital bed." Don't mention it. You were there when I needed someone. So the least I could do was be there when you needed someone to take care of you. But you were pretty adorable when you where hugging your teddy bear. Speaking of him, I have him right here

." I replied as he handed Kakashi Doggie." Oh, that's right. Doggie. Hey, do you mind if I keep him. He brings back pretty good memories of you guys." Kakashi explained.

" Like what?" I asked." Well when Naruto carried me around the hospital so I could stop crying and go the sleep. When Sakura came into my nursery, changed me, and rocked me back to sleep. And when you would hold me and rub my back when I was crying. Thank you, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he raised up his arms, motioning for me to hold him.

" Okay, just one last time for my little brother." I said as I picked up Kakashi and rubbed his back while I rocked him side to side. I could hear Kakashi softly crying on my shoulder.

" Shhhh. Don't cry, don't cry baby. Its okay. Its alright. Shhhhhh. Go back to sleep. Go to sleep. Shhhhhhh." I soothed as I felt his breathing deepen." Big brother." I heard Kakashi whisper in his sleep as he buried his eyes in my neck.

Since he was asleep I decided to take him to his house. Its been 4 weeks since that day. Kakashi is back to is porn loving self. Everyone seems to have forgotten about Kakashi's incident and have gone back to living there normal lives.

Team 7 acts like nothing ever happened, well, at least in public. When they're alone together that's all they talk about. Kakashi always ends up sitting on someone's lap while sucking a pacifier or something. Sasuke always ends up being called 'Dada' or 'Daddy' by Kakashi, Sakura gets called ' Mama' or 'Mommy', and Naruto is always ' Big Brother' or 'Baba'.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura always call Kakashi ' Kashi' or ' Baby'. None of them really care though. We hope you liked our crazy adventure of taking care of our sensei. Hope to see you around the Leaf Village soon!

* * *

Well there you have it folks! The end of "Kakashi's Recovery" ! I've never been good at endings, but hey, I tried. I am writing another story called Save Me. Its a KakaSaku story. But they'll only kiss...maybe. Nothing inappropriate like lemon stuff. Just maybe a kiss or two. Hope you go and read it!


End file.
